List of Katherine Peters outfits
Katherine has many outfits for many purposes and occasions. This makes her almost as fashonable as Stella (who she takes advice from). Outfits Princess of Sparks: When not outside for personal reasons, public event or something like, Katherine wears a pink dress with a red sash and white shoes. She also wears this when having dinner with the family. Formal: All of Katherine's dresses were gifts from her mother. Katherine's first dress was a birthday gift. It is a red dress with a hole showing her belly, blue shoes, and pearl earrings. She first wore it to her first Alfea formal Katherine's seconed dress was a coming of age gift. is a turquoise dress with purple shoes and a sparkly green band around her waist. Her jewelry to go with it is saphire earrings and a gold necklace with a ruby pendant. She first wore it to her princess ball. Katherin's third dress was graduation gift and she wore it to the graduation party. It is a lime green tube dress with matching gloves and grey shoes along with a gold necklace with a saphire pendant. She wears her hair in a bun behind her head. She also wears a powder to make her skin brighter. Swim: Katherine loves to swim and has a lot of swim suits *A two piece green tube top and swim shorts. *A red bikini. *A blue one piece swim suit. *A bright yellow one piece swim suit. *A aqua bikini. *A pearl white bikini. *A one piece black swim suit with a hole showing her belly. *A pink bikini with a sea shell bikini top. *A cheeta pattern bikini. *A two piece tiger pattern tube top and swim shorts. *A purple bikini. *A brown bikini. *A grey bikini. *A orange bikini. swimsuit gallery Katherine swim 14.png Katherine swim 13.png Katherine swim 12.png Katherine swim 11.png Katherine swim.png Katherine swim 10.png Katherine swim 9.png Katherine swim 7.png Katherine swim 8.png Katherine swim 6.png Katherine swim 5.png Katherine swim 4.png katherine swim 2.png katherine swim 3.png Sleepwear: Katherine's sleepwear is a medium grey nightdress with small white hangings on the bottom rim. Another she wears is a large pink nightdress with white hangings on the bottom and sleeve rims. She also wears is a green see through night dress over her underwear. When at home she sometimes prefers to sleep nondecent or with just her underwear (which her mother has no problems with). Martial Arts: The outfit Katherine wears when receiving hand to hand training with her father is plain white clothing. She is already a black belt. Ice Skateing: When ice skateing during the winter Katherine wears a blue shirt and brown pants both with warming wool on the rims. Her skates are red with blue blades. Roller Skateing: When out roller skating Katherine wears a lime green tank top and white shorts. She also wears knee and elbow padding along with long pink leg warmers. Her skates are grey with black wheels. Rain coat: When out in the rain Katherine wears a yellow jacket, blue pants, and grey high heel rain boots. She owns a red umbrella. Gymnastics: Katherines gymnastics outfit is a tight red jumpsuit with dark red patterns. She wears this for Gymnastics class and while practicing on her own. Winter/Snow: When out in cold weather or playing in the snow Katherine wears a red coat with gold buttons, brown pants, black boots, pink gloves, and a blue hat. All have warming wool on the rims. Date: When out on a date with Andro or out with her friends, Katherine wears a pink tube dress with pink shoes and a small pink hairclip. Wedding: When Katherine and Andro finally got married she wore a plain white dress with white shoes and a white bride head piece. Exersize: When out exersizing or jogging Katherine wears a sport bra and black shorts with a white belt, and green sneakers. She somtimes has a water bottle and music box strapped to her belt Modeling: Katherine wore many outfits, for both magazine photos and fashion shows, during her career as a model. *A black tube dress with a gold chain belt and black shoes *A rainbow bikini with white shoes *A pearl white tube dress with large breast covers, a hole showing her belly, and white shoes. *A sparkling pink one piece swimsuit with pink shoes. *A gold thread bikini with gold shoes. *A dress made up of a blue shirt with a yellow pentagon with red star, a large red skirt with a yellow sash holding them together, and yellow shoes and gold earrings. *A pink one sleeve dress with a red sholder strap and pink shoes. The lower half of it has a slit allowing her to stick out her right leg. *more coming soon Modeling gallery Katherine model 7.png|Katherine's pink model dress Katherine model 6.png|Katherine's red, blue, and yellow model dress Katherine model 5.png|Katherine's gold model swimsuit Katherine model 4.png|Katherine's pink model swimsuit Katherine model 3.png|Katherine's white model dress Katherine model 2.png|Katherine's rainbow model swimsuit Katherine model.png|Katherine's black model dress Outfit Gallery Katherine snow.png|Katherine's winter/snow outfit Katherine princess.png|Katherine's princess dress Katherine gym.png|Katherine's gymnastics outfit Katherine formal 4.png|Katherine's graduation dress Katherine rain.png|Katherine's rainwear Katherine roller.png|Katherine's skater-girl outfit Katherine ice.png|Katherine's iceskating outfit Katherine sleep 2 .png|Katherine's pink pajamas Katherine formal 3.png|Katherine's princess ball dress Katherine karate.png|Katherine's martial arts outfit Katherine sleep.png|Katherine's grey pajamas Katherine formal 2.png|Katherine's Alfea formal dress Katherine date.png|Katherine's date dress katherine bride.png|Katherine's wedding dress katherine sleep 3.png|Katherine's green pajamas katherine underwear.png|Katherine's underwear katherine jog.png|Katherine's exersize outfit